


Padre Nikiforov

by Lannymissmuse



Series: Pecados da carne [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confissão pecaminosa, Fetiche com Clero, M/M, Masturbation, Padre Victor Nikiforov, Uso impróprio de rezas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannymissmuse/pseuds/Lannymissmuse
Summary: Padre Nikiforov sentou-se, ouvindo a confissão de Yuuri. Qual foi sua reação sobre tudo isso?





	Padre Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708431) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Nota da autora:  
> Bem, vocês pecadores pediram por isso! Eu estava quase tentada a fazer um Capítulo Dois, mas nah, vamos lhe dar um lugar especial aqui... No inferno... Vamos apenas marcar uma série. Talvez se eu sentir que estou pavimentando o caminho do inferno em ouro, continuarei mais. (Querido senhor, ajude-nos a todos). Honestamente, eu escrevi 'Confissões’ como uma espécie de piada... Não sabia que eu iria receber muito feedback pedindo por mais... Bem, digamos... Não me leve à tentação, eu posso encontrá-la por mim mesma!
> 
> Se você não leu a primeira parte - Peque primeiro em Confissões, depois volte para o nosso Padre Nikiforov.
> 
> Quero agradecer MUITÍSSIMOOOOO a izzyisozaki por editar este desastre!!! Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pela bagunça que você arrumou!!! <3
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Essa tradução é mais uma iniciativa da Task ForceYoi
> 
> Vamos tomar chá no inferno? Vamos sim!!!  
> Agradecimento a maravilhosa equipe do TASK pela força na revisão.
> 
> Tradução por [LannyMissmuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannymissmuse/pseuds/Lannymissmuse) revisada por @[gold_on_ice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice), @Leticia (ainda sem AO3) e revisão final pela _Pessoa Anônima_ responsável por Confissões

Agarrando sua Bíblia com força em uma mão, a outra na cruz de madeira pesando ao redor de seu pescoço, Padre Nikiforov quase não respira. Por que o incenso está tão forte hoje? Ele consegue senti-lo se arrastando profundamente pelos seus pulmões. Sentado na cela da sua câmara. As paredes de madeira são escuras, a sala está escura do lado de fora, exceto por um pedaço de luz no canto inferior da porta. Ouvindo a confissão na sala ao lado, ele mal podia respirar. O que aquilo estava fazendo com ele era errado. Ele sentiu, através de sua *batina, através de suas calças de algodão básicas pretas, através de suas boxers brancas rígidas e engomadas. Ele foi afetado. Deslocando-se no duro banco de madeira, ele se sentou, não importa como ele se movesse, nunca ficava à vontade. O banco nunca lhe pareceu tão desconfortável, a sala nunca tão pequena. O incenso estava tão forte, que ele podia jurar que poderia vê-lo de tão denso que lhe parecia.

 

Sob sua batina, seu pau estava meio duro, mesmo a bíblia em seu colo não conseguia diminuí-lo. Afastando a cruz de madeira em volta do pescoço, encostou os dedos na testa, no meio, no ombro esquerdo e na direita. Instintivamente, levou sua mão sob a batina, esfregando seu pau. Sentia-se tão blasfemo ao ser afetado por isso, ao ficar duro por isso, estar lutando contra o certo e o errado. Seu amor por Deus ou os pecados da carne? Este conflito lhe devorava o interior.

 

As palavras que estava ouvindo dele. Sempre sentado nos bancos dianteiros durante a missa. Sempre lhe olhando com admiração nos grandes olhos castanhos. A princípio, seu cabelo caía em seus olhos, depois de algumas semanas, ele passou a puxar aquele cabelo para trás. Ele sempre teve um olhar tão inocente em seu rosto, seus olhos contavam outra história. Respirando profundamente, o incenso voltou a queimar pela garganta.

 

Tentava controlar sua respiração - para pelo menos não se fazer ouvir, seu pau cresceu cada vez mais e mais. O lado encadernado de couro de sua Bíblia pressionando um lado de seu comprimento enquanto sua mão passava de uma fricção suave a uma fricção mais dura, mas ele precisava de mais. Absurdamente, sua mão começou a apertar-se em sua batina, levantando-a lentamente, engatando a frente por cima da cintura de suas calças, desabotoando-as lentamente. Ele estava deixando selvagem. Fazendo-o esquecer seu sacramento. Fazendo-o esquecer sua promessa à Deus.

 

“Eu sei… eu não posso parar… eu… eu não quero que pare... Eu o quero… Eu quero que ele… que ele se curve sobre mim… o altar… eu quero que ele... despeje água benta… Por todo meu corpo… Eu imagino aquelas mãos… tirando minhas calças… Eu o imagino… se curvando sobre mim… usando aquele… ugh… aqueles dedos… ele me abrindo perante o Senhor…”

Arqueando-se... Ele leva o punho até sua boca, mordendo a parte macia de sua mão, esquecendo que ele estava segurando sua bíblia com aquela mão - a Bíblia cai de sua mão. Uma batida forte no chão. Uma respiração aguda quando ele se apressa para pegar seu livro sagrado. "Bem-aventurados os puros de coração... pois eles verão a Deus... Perdão, meu filho... eu derrubei algo... continue", ele gagueja. Não acreditando que ele simplesmente deixou cair sua Bíblia. Sinal da cruz. Dedos na testa, no ombro esquerdo e no direito. Descompactando suas calças, desliza a mão que não segura a Bíblia, envolvendo seus dedos em torno de sua ereção. Uma oração silenciosa enviada aos céus, ele sabe que isso está errado. Imagina levá-lo para o púlpito, dobrando-o sobre o altar... o aperto em sua ereção fica mais forte, puxando lentamente a mão, imaginando-o inclinado, imaginando ter seu caminho pelo seu corpo.

 “Ele me abre perante o Senhor… aqueles dedos… afagam minhas costas… eles buscam, mais para baixo… eles… eles encontram minha entrada… eles são gentis… aqueles longos… esguios dedos… ele os pressiona… dentro de mim... ele continua a pressionar aqueles… aqueles dedos em mim… me… me preparando para ele…”

As articulações ficam brancas enquanto ele segura sua bíblia. Há pré-gozo na cabeça de seu pênis. Tudo o que ele está dizendo, lágrimas para ele em sua alma.

 

Dividido entre o amor ao Senhor e o pecado da carne. Essas palavras, as palavras confessionais, rasgam através dele.

 

(Há o ligeiro som de fricção de pele úmida ao lado) Tomando pequenos ofegos rasos, seu nariz está queimando do incenso. Ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que o sabor metálico do sangue entrou em sua boca. Ele não podia gemer ou respirar: ele precisava manter o seu desejo silencioso, escondido. Ele estava lentamente puxando o prepúcio sensível do seu pau sentindo gotejar por entre seus dedos, deixando o líquido liso ajudar a lubrificar seu eixo. Com o polegar pressionando a cabeça do pau, aplicando a menor quantidade de pressão na fenda, sentindo a poça líquida sobre o polegar.

 

 “Eu consigo imaginar tão bem… eu sei que é pecaminoso… mas eu não consigo parar nunca… o que me leva… me leva além do limite… quando eu sinto as vestes ásperas sobre meu corpo… ele ergueu suas vestes… libertando sua própria magnificência… se pressionando contra mim… suas vestes… elas caem sobre minhas costas… eu quase posso sentí-lo se eu tentar o bastante...ele entra em mim… gentilmente… repousando sua cruz de madeira no meio das minhas costas… me mantendo preso ao altar… ele me toma… ele me reivindica! Na frente de Deus, em frente à congregação… Uh… UGH! Oh, Padre Nikiforov!”

 

Engasgando, com os olhos arregalados, ele acabou de dizer... foi isso...? Ele parou de se mover, sua mão acalmou em seu pau, ele parou de respirar, ele acha que ele mesmo ficou cego naquele momento.

 

Há um silêncio, o movimento pode ser ouvido, a respiração aguda, um som úmido com gemidos, que vai direto para o pau dele. Sua mão firmemente em volta de seu membro duro, a batina afastada para a frente, agarrando-a com força. A cabeça do pau inchada e vermelha, gotejando. _"Por favor, me perdoe,  Padre, pois eu pequei... e continuo a pecar..."_ Ele está respirando lenta e profundamente, o incenso cobrindo seus pulmões, ele precisa acalmar sua voz e respirar para poder falar. Ele não pode permitir-se tremer ou gaguejar. Não agora, não com o pau em uma mão, a Bíblia na outra. Soltando seu pau, puxando para baixo a borda de sua batina, dedos na testa, no meio, no ombro esquerdo e no direito. Rezando silenciosamente para que Deus lhe dê força. Uma respiração mais profunda.

 

“Reze comigo, meu filho… Livre-se da imoralidade sexual. Cada pecado que o homem faz é externo ao corpo, mas aquele que comete a imoralidade sexual contra o próprio corpo… Meu filho… Sua penitência são cinco rosários, por favor continue a rezar para nosso Senhor e Salvador. Abençoados são aqueles cujos pecados foram perdoados, aqueles cujas ações malignas foram esquecidas. Alegre-se no Senhor, e vá em paz. Reze por mim, eu irei rezar por você. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.”

 

"Amém. Obrigado, Padre."

 

Ele pode ouvi-lo se mover ao redor da sala, depois a porta clicando quando ele sai. Afastando um gemido baixo, inclinando a cabeça para trás, descansando sobre a grossa madeira na parede, engolindo com força. Seu pau está pesado contra sua parte inferior do abdômen, latejando. Ele não pode, não aqui, não em seu confessionário. Colocando a Bíblia ao lado dele, ignorando a chamada que seu pau está lhe dando, ele coloca-se de volta nas simples boxers brancas, esforça-se para apertar suas calças, abaixando a sua batina. Com suas palmas suadas, esfrega o tecido na tentativa de limpar a umidade. Ele torna a respirar profundamente, quase tossindo com o incenso que agora o atrapalha, pelo menos é o que ele diz a si mesmo. Dedos na testa, sinal da cruz, ombro esquerdo e direito.

 

Levantando-se, alisando a sua batina, certificando-se de que ela está cobrindo muito bem os sinais do pecado em sua mente. Agarrando a bíblia novamente, com medo de queimar a carne em sua mão e nenhum pouco aliviado. Olhando para o botão de latão na porta, apertando-o nela, ele vai abri-lo. A umidade na palma da mão ainda lá, marcando o bronze enquanto ele o torcia, tendo então que torcer um pouco mais para abri-lo.

 

Luzes despejando ao redor dele, o vitral da janela irradiando luz no chão. Entrando lentamente no corredor da igreja, as luzes se acumulam em cores chovendo nas paredes e no chão de azulejos. A porta da igreja estava aberta, e ele sabia que era onde ele estava agora. Fazendo a sua penitência, ajoelhada diante do Senhor, dez contas em uma fileira. Penitência pelo seu pecado. Perguntando-se se ele se ajoelhasse ao lado dele e tocasse naquelas contas, dez seguidas - _Ave Maria, Cheia de Graça, o Senhor é convosco_...

 

Ainda sentindo o volume entre as pernas, a necessidade queimando, a falta de tal pecado. Respirando devagar e cuidadosamente, o perfume do incenso não tão forte atravessando a arcada para a igreja principal. Tetos altos que se curvam aos céus, vigas maciças feitas de madeira natural, luzes suaves à medida que a luz do sol irradia pelo vitral, velas alinhadas ao canto, apenas alguns iluminados e silêncio. Um silêncio que queria sufocá-lo como o incenso tinha tentado.

 

De pé na entrada, olhando para a parte de trás da igreja, observando-o ajoelhado, os olhos fechados, a cabeça baixa, a boca em movimento, as contas pendendo entre os dedos. Dedos que dançavam ao longo da carne pecaminosa, dedos que ele queria muito pegar - chupar suavemente. Dedilhando suavemente e com mais cuidado girando uma conta, em seguida, mudando-se para outra, dez contas em uma fileira, cinco em uma sequência- _Pai Nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o Vosso nome..._

 

Não soube por quanto tempo ele ficou ali, naquele arco, olhando para ele, observando-o orar, sentindo a necessidade por ele nunca morrer. _Venha a nós o Vosso reino... Seja feita a Vossa vontade_... Os incêndios do inferno estão correndo em sua virilha. Sabendo se ele ficou ali por mais um momento, ele faria o sacrilégio logo no arco. Deslizando os pés para mover-se, silenciosamente, para a parte de trás da igreja, através da porta dos fundos, escorregando. Encontrando-se em um corredor, respirando profundamente, um não cheio de incenso, na esperança de acalmar sua mente pecaminosa da corrida. _Assim na Terra como no Céu..._

 

Dedos para a testa, sinal da cruz, ombro esquerdo e direito.

 

O suor passou a testa e por trás do pescoço dele. Nunca a igreja foi tão quente. Usando a parte de trás da manga, limpando a umidade em sua testa, encontrando a pequena sala que ele procurou, fechando a porta atrás dele. _O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje_... Apoiado na porta, elevando o peito, o ar está limpo, mas é difícil respirar. O peso entre as pernas está afogando-o. Rezando a Deus, ele vai embora, rezando, tudo desaparecerá. _Perdoai as nossas ofensas_... Lágrimas brotam nos cantos dos seus olhos, a _ssim como nós perdoamos a quem nos tem ofendido..._

 

“e não nos deixeis CAIR EM TENTAÇÃO, MAS LIVRAI-NOS DE TODO O MAL!” Ele quase gritou. Caindo de joelhos na frente de sua mesa. Colocando o peso de sua Bíblia no topo da mesa de madeira, apertando as mãos no peito. _Porque teu é o reino, o poder e a glória para sempre e sempre..._

 

Um grito escapa de sua boca, as mãos apertadas, rezando, o peso entre as pernas piorando. Tudo em seu ser chamando ele para voltar para a igreja, para levá-lo e pecar. Leve-o, nunca olhe para trás. Lutando entre o poder da fé e o poder do sexo, o último ganhou.

 

Arrancando a batina, em volta da cintura, lágrimas nublando sua visão, olhando para cima, vendo a estátua da Virgem Maria, enquanto o sol se acendeu sobre ela - puro, branco, bom. Sua necessidade inundava qualquer pensamento racional em sua mente. Desabotoando essas calças novamente, tirando delas o pesado e palpitante pau. Clamando enquanto seus dedos se enrolavam. Três puxões rápidos, tudo acabou. Seu pecado estava no chão e na mão dele.

 

Descansando o braço em sua mesa, contra a Bíblia, com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços, olhando sua vergonha no chão. Respirando profundamente, aspirando devagar. Sentir o fogo sedado dentro, a felicidade inundando sua mente, sua vergonha ainda na mão. "Querido Senhor... me perdoe, pois eu pequei e continuarei a pecar..." um pequeno grito escapando de sua garganta.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da autora:  
> Por favor... reze por nossas almas... corretamente.
> 
> Isso só teve uma segunda parte por causa de VOCÊS! Isto é o que me leva a pecar... isso é o que me leva ao inferno! Os pecadores comentam e deixam Kudos... <3  
> Eu senti uma tonelada de pressão junto a isso, como às vezes, nada supera o original... então estou esperando... orando... (dedos na testa, no meio, no ombro esquerdo e no direito) desejando que eu não tenha deixado ninguém decepcionado...
> 
> Devemos continuar a pecar? O que nossa fé nos trará a seguir? Avise-se me!
> 
> Notas da tradutora:  
> Não deixem de espalhar a danação eterna, deixem seus kudos no trabalho original!
> 
> Esse trabalho chega até vocês graças ao esforço coletivo e completamente voluntário da Taskforce YOI!!!. Você pode nos encontrar [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/).  
> Outros trabalhos do grupo [aqui no AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) ou [aqui no Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi)


End file.
